ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Eon (TNO)
Eon is an inter-dimensional timeline traveler and one of Ben's major adversaries, as well as an alternate and evil version of Ben. He is the arch-enemy of Professor Paradox as well. Appearance Eon appears to have a mix of his Omniverse and Ultimate Alien outfit. He retains his Ultimate Alien helmet, as well as his Omniverse purple gauntlet. He has pants similar to his Ultimate Alien counterpart as well. Without his helmet, his face looks like Ben Tennyson's, but with purple eyes instead. Personality His personality was similar to that of an eleven year old Ben Tennyson up until a Chronian transformed him into Eon. Eon is essentially a psychopath. He is willing to mess up the timelines just to get what he wants, and if he can't rule, he is willing to destroy all of existence. Eon can be dangerously cunning and manipulative in combat, waiting throughout the physical fighting until the time is right for him to make a climatic move. Eon can also be very bloodthirsty, as when he thought that Vilgax was going to use his Chronosapien Time Bomb to erase No Watch Ben and his entire timeline, he was impressed and commented, "Nice!". He apparently has a long history with and a deep hatred of Professor Paradox, to whom he is in many ways equal yet inferior; while Eon can be very intelligent and can perceive the fragility of spacetime, unlike Paradox, he fails to recognize that the fullest power of a nigh-omnipotent device such as the Chrono Navigator is not something that can be exploited and controlled without cataclysmic consequences. Eon is willing to work with other villains when their goals will benefit him in some way, but unfortunately for him, he fails to realize that the most evil and intelligent of said villains may have treacherous hidden agendas. These would have a detrimental effect on him once his usefulness has ended. He also fails to learn this from previous double-crossings that have happened to him; this was what allowed Vilgax to manipulate, exploit, and ultimately double-cross Eon during their partnership to wipe out the good Bens across the multiverse, with fatal consequences for Eon himself before No Watch Ben reversed all the damage. Eon also doesn't appreciate being backstabbed or duped, as shown when he, upon being restored from erasure by a Time Bomb, attacked Vilgax for playing and ultimately erasing him. History Background Ben Tennyson of Eon's dimension had found the Omnitrix at age 10, just like almost all other Ben Tennysons. However, when Eon, a Chronian, attempted to free all other Chronians using the Hands of Armaggedon, Eon successfully turned Ben Tennyson into a younger version of himself. This turned Ben into Eon. No one knows what happened to the original Eon however. Later on, before Eon turned 36, the Omnitrix broke, leaving Ben trapped as Eon forever. This Eon livedthe same events and is the same Eon as in Ultimate Alien and in Omniverse. The New Omniverse ''Universes United Eon successfully returned, after abandoning Maltruant. This time Eon has captured all of the Bens, except for Ben Prime. Ben Prime teams up with some other Omnitrix wielders, Sen, Kai, and Curtis. The four successfully defeat Eon, revealing to be working with Infern. A New Future Eon returns again, and attacks Ben and Ben 10,000. After they defeat Eon once, he attacks Ken and Ben Prime with Ben 10,000 stopping Eon again. Eon then battles both Ben Prime and Ben 10,000. At the end of the episode, Eon lost the battle. Gwen 10 Returns Powers and Abilities Eon has the ability to travel through time, He can travel through alternate timelines and alternate dimensions, although excessive use of this ability can cause him to age faster and become weak. His time attacks are very dangerous, as they instantly age anything he touches. He is capable of teleporting and opening time portals. He is also capable of producing an energy sword, and can fire beams of energy. He can also fire shockwaves. Eon is stronger than he looks, he is also quite agile. Eon is able to sense the ripple effect in time when Ben uses Clockwork's time powers. Weaknesses Eon can be erased from existence by a Chronosapien Time Bomb if the Time Bomb targets his timeline or any Ben Tennyson. He can also be banished back to his own dimension against his will by a powerful Chronosapien like Maltruant or Clockwork. Appearances The New Omniverse *Universes United'' (First Reappearance) *''A New Future'' *''Gwen 10 Returns'' Trivia *Eon is one of the few villains of Paradox, as well as Ben. *Timeline was used inside every episode Eon appeared in, albeit by Gwen in Gwen 10 Returns. Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Waybig101